


Here In Your Arms

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough sex with Tommy is always fun, always pleasurable, and always a wild ride, but never quite satisfying. Maybe Adam should rethink this friends-with-benefits thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Taylor, who loves me enough to actually beta porn and in a library no less! Thank you. ♥
> 
> Written and originally posted anonymously in response to [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/664.html?thread=719000#t719000) on [glam_kink](http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink) on LiveJournal.

Adam watches with hooded eyes, fisting his dick, as Tommy reaches back to grip his ass, pulling the cheeks apart to expose the puffy, pink hole between them. The sight sends more blood rushing to Adam's already engorged cock, and he roughly jerks himself, a deep groan torn from his throat. Tommy's the most gorgeous when he's naked, spread out on Adam's bed, waiting, _begging_ to be fucked.

Tommy wiggles, pushing his ass back impatiently. "Come on, Adam," he demands over his shoulder, his voice wrecked from their fucking the night before. "Are you gonna stare at me or fuck me?"

Adam's eyes narrow at the tone and the teasing challenge in the words. Tommy always knows just what to say to get Adam riled up and guarantee that he gets a rough fucking. Picking up the lube that's laying on the bed, Adam squeezes some out, coating his fingers. "Oh, I'm gonna fuck you all right, Tommy Joe," he growls, moving forward and smacking Tommy's ass once, twice, a third time, his cock nestling in the crack of Tommy's ass. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you forget your own name."

"Promises, promises," Tommy sing-songs, his words trailing off into a choked off gasp when Adam suddenly thrusts two slick fingers in him, twisting them around to open Tommy up.

Not giving Tommy a moment to catch his breath, Adam quickly buries a third finger in Tommy's ass, the muscles clenching rhythmically around him, and Tommy's head drops down so that it's pillowed on his arms. "Fuck," he says, the word barely more than a hiss. "Fuck, so good. More. Now."

Adam looks up at him, sees Tommy's closed eyes and flushed face, and thinks about denying him, about teasing Tommy instead until he's losing his mind, writhing and sobbing with frustrated lust because apparently Tommy thinks he can give _Adam_ orders, but right now, Adam doesn't have that level of control; he's too worked up himself to draw it out. Maybe after the show tonight, Adam'll tie Tommy up and remind him who's boss. He could lay him out over his leg and spank him until his ass is red and throbbing, Adam's handprint standing out in stark relief, and Tommy's pleading to be fucked. Adam always gives Tommy want he wants, what he _needs_ , but it's on _Adam's_ schedule.

Smirking with that thought, mind already racing with ideas to torture Tommy, Adam slowly pushes a fourth finger in Tommy, getting in as deep as possible, watching raptly as Tommy's hole stretches obscenely around his fingers, all shiny and wet and gorgeous. One of these days, he's going to get his entire fist in Tommy's ass, open him wider than he's ever been, and Tommy'll take it, too. He'll take it all and beg for more.

An impatient huff of "Adam!" snaps Adam back to reality, to the heat and smell of Tommy and sex, and he curls his finger and presses up, easily finding Tommy's prostate, ruthlessly rubbing on the spot, causing Tommy to tremble, curses and indistinguishable, pleasured sounds spilling from his lips.

The noises enflame Adam, his cock throbbing insistently and painfully between his legs, demanding attention. Deciding enough is enough – he doesn’t want to wait anymore – Adam pulls his fingers out of Tommy's ass, drawing a whine of displeasure from him that the dom in Adam finds very satisfying. Adam ignores it, though – he decides when Tommy gets his pleasure – and just slicks his dick with lube, lining himself up with Tommy's waiting, eager hole.

Leaning over Tommy, Adam rubs the tip of his cock over the puckered skin of Tommy's hole, teasing. "You want this cock, baby?" Adam asks roughly, his voice husky. "You want me to fuck you?"

Tommy pushes his head into the bed, mumbling something, but Adam's not going to accept that.

"What was that, baby?" he says, grabbing a fist full of gorgeous blond hair and pulling Tommy's head back. Tommy gasps, but he doesn't resist. "I didn't hear you."

" _Fuck_ ," Tommy says, shuddering and whimpering.

Adam smirks. He loves what a little hair pulling does to Tommy.

"Fuck me," Tommy finally snaps, pushing back against Adam. "Fuck me."

Adam smiles, licking up Tommy's neck. "Of course, baby," he answers before he moves back, kneeling, and one smooth thrust later, he's buried to the hilt in gripping tightness and searing heat.

"Fuck, Tommy," he rasps, just holding himself inside Tommy, eyes closing as he savors the sensation of being in Tommy again. A few heartbeats later, Adam moves, starting with shallow, slow thrusts, letting Tommy adjust.

As always, it doesn't take long for Adam to work up a rhythm, plunging into Tommy with abandon, Tommy eagerly pressing back into him, little, breathy gasps of _Adam_ and _more_ and _harder_ telling Adam just how much Tommy is enjoying himself. Adam clutches Tommy's narrow hips, fingers digging into the delicate flesh, and Adam knows Tommy will wear his brand in blooming yellows and greens tomorrow.

That thought shoots through Adam, possessiveness filling his chest and pushing him dangerously close to the edge. Bending over, pressing his chest fully against Tommy's back, Adam kisses and bites his way up Tommy's sweaty back to his shoulder, wanting Tommy to wear his mark every where, as he moves, one arm slipping around Tommy's waist, his fingers curling around Tommy's cock.

"Fuck." Tommy moans at the action, before whimpering and arching into Adam's hand. Smirking, Adam doesn't reply, just tugs roughly on Tommy's cock, his grip just this side of painful, waiting, his hips still pumping into Tommy.

Tommy doesn't mind the rough treatment, in fact craves it, and it's confirmed at the desperate, pleading whine Tommy gives. "Adam... _please_."

 _That's_ what Adam was waiting for, that final submission, and as a reward, he increases the frequency and force of his thrusts, battering Tommy's prostate repeatedly, relishing in the sounds Tommy's making. Tommy's cock twitches in Adam's hand, a few drops precome oozing from the tip and smoothing Adam's motions.

Tommy's close, Adam can tell, and he bites down on Tommy's shoulder, nearly hard enough to break the skin, thrusting once more, deep, and that's all it takes. Tommy tenses in his arms, crying out and spurting over Adam's fingers, Tommy's come thick and hot. Adam strokes him through the tremors, milking as much come as he can from Tommy's cock, wanting all Tommy can give him. With a final gasp, Tommy collapses on the bed, his body going lax as he pants, trying to catch his breath. Adam's so close to his own release he can taste it, and he furiously thrusts into Tommy.

"Fuck, Adam," Tommy says breathlessly, his fingers curling into the sheets as his legs spread further apart. "Come in me. Fill me up. I want to feel it."

And fuck if that unbearably hot demand doesn't push Adam right over the edge, his hips faltering in their rhythm as his pleasure reaches its peak. Grunting, he drops his head back as he climaxes, his vision whitening around the edges as he holds himself still and fills Tommy with his come.

Long moments later, the pleasure finally wanes and Adam drops down on the bed, rolling on his side and gathering Tommy in his arms, cock still inside him. When Tommy relaxes against Adam's chest, body soft and pliant and relaxed, a rush of emotion rises in Adam's chest, threatening to burst free. He ruthlessly suppresses it, swallowing the _I love you_ he wants to say, and instead tenderly kisses and nips at Tommy's neck to express his feelings the only way he allows himself. Tommy turns his head to the side, opening his neck for Adam's attentions, their eyes meeting and locking on each other.

 _He's so beautiful_ is the only thought in Adam's mind as he stares into Tommy's sated, dark eyes. Tommy smiles gently at him, and it's like a punch to the gut. No matter how much his wishes otherwise, Tommy isn't in love with him. It was clear from the beginning that it was only physical on Tommy's part, and Adam can't let himself forget that important face.

Ignoring the pain in his heart, Adam forces his lips into a smirk and brings his still come-coated fingers to Tommy's mouth, tracing his bottom lip. "Taste yourself," he rumbles, breath catching as Tommy's pink tongue immediately slips out, searching for Adam's fingers.

Tommy eagerly laps up his come, twining his tongue around Adam's fingers and sucking every last drop off, putting on a show, and Adam's spent dick twitches in vain. Tommy smacks his lips together exaggeratedly, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm," he murmurs. "I taste good."

Adam rolls his eyes, but says, "Of course you do," even though he does thinks Tommy tastes good. Delicious, even.

"You know you love it," Tommy says, smiling again.

 _I love you_. "I know no such thing," Adam replies haughtily, ignoring the matching smile tugging at his lips.

"Sure you don't," Tommy says, clearly disbelieving, leaning up to placing a light kiss on Adam's cheek. "Now, get out of me. I have to get another shower, thanks to you, and we only have," Tommy quickly glances at the clock on the bedside table, "an hour before we have to met up with everyone."

Reluctantly, Adam eases his cock out of Tommy, running his hands up and down Tommy's side a few times before Tommy bats his hands away and gets out of bed.

"Oh, fuck," Tommy hisses once he stands, one hand going to the small of his back. "I'm gonna be feeling _that_ tonight."

"Sorry, baby."

Tommy turns around then, and Adam sees an annoyed yet amused gleam in his eyes. "No, you're not," he says, shaking his head, chuckling a bit. "You like me feeling you for days after."

While that's true, he doesn't like Tommy in actual pain.

Tommy continues before he can open his mouth to reply. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" He raises an eyebrow. "We just fucked in the shower a few hours ago. I figured after last night and this morning, you'd have gotten enough fucking in to last a few days."

The casual and dismissive way Tommy calls what Adam thinks of as love making 'fucking' sends a pang through his heart. He hides his reaction, though, settling for smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck as he does when he's embarrassed. "I don't know," he mumbles, looking away. "I was just watching you sitting on the bed in just your boxers, and well... you were hot."

 _That's_ an understatement. His heart sped up, and all Adam wanted to do was take Tommy in his arms and kiss him until he was panting.

"Couldn't resist me, huh?" Tommy says, rolling his eyes. "Just had to have your wicked way with me?"

Adam looks back at Tommy and says, "I can never resist you, Tommy, and I _always_ want to have my way with you," before he even thinks about what he's sayng.

Tommy tilts his head to the side, a puzzled expression on his face at Adam's unexpected answer, and he blinks.

Well, shit. _That_ obviously came out a lot more serious than he intended. Great.

"You okay?" Tommy asks, and yes, Tommy's tone clearly tells Adam that he knows something's up.

There's a part of Adam that wants to admit that he's not okay, that he hasn't been okay for a while and confess everything, but he doesn’t think that'd go over very well. Actually, it'd probably just make things awkward between them and fuck up their stage dynamic. They're too close to the end of the tour for Adam to ruin it because he stupidly wants more than Tommy can give him.

So Adam puts on a fake smile and cheerily says, "Of course, glitterbaby. Never better."

Tommy's not stupid and by now he's well versed in Adam, in knowing when Adam's lying, upset, or hiding something, so Adam's sure Tommy's know he's not telling the truth right now. Adam hopes that Tommy doesn't push the issue, though, because they really don't have time to deal with this now. Or ever.

Tommy narrows his eyes at him, and for a few anxious seconds, Adam wonders if Tommy _is_ going to push, but thankfully, Tommy lets it go and just matches Adam's carefree tone, saying, "Don't call me glitterbaby, _baby boy_."

Adam could cry with relief when Tommy breaks the tension with his teasing demand, and Adam follows his lead, saying, "But Tommy! You are my glitterbaby! I cover you in glitter every night and you're my baby! I know you love it."

"Fuck you," Tommy responds, laughing and flipping him the bird before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom, closing the door behind him. Adam laughs with him, trying to ignore the ache in his chest. He can't quite manage it.


End file.
